1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to welding mechanism and more particularly to mechanism for feeding welding wire to the joint location during the welding process.
2. Prior Art
Various types of construction have been proposed for feeding welding wire to the location of a weld, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,644,896; 2,398,355; 3,256,418 and 3,529,127. Such devices include provision for storing welding wire, such as on spools, and dispensing the welding wire during the welding process. Devices of such general type may be used in conjunction with the mechanism of the present invention in some instances.